


terraknight

by notmarshall963



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), Terraria
Genre: Author wants to work but there mind disagrees., Even then it will be diffrent., I plan on adding calamity. No calamity lore untill later, OC, Tags will be added as we go on, as a wise man once said "i'm not good at tags", im not good at fights, my first story, no beta i will die on my hill., the hollow knight will be here at somepoint.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmarshall963/pseuds/notmarshall963
Summary: people from two worlds. Taken from there land. And thrown into a bloody. chaotic unforgiving world. With monsters all about. And something... Off.Ans what about one of their world? What will happen if no one is there to stop the infection? What about the one who's sacrifice was in vain
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. introduction.

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is my first fic so go easy. also! terraria does not belong to me. same for hollow knight. the only thing i even slightly own is my oc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first things first hollow knight belongs to team cherry. re-logic owns terraria. and this is not to be confused for a terraria adventure map of the same name.

Hey this story if you could not tell is a crossover between terraria. the calamity mod. and hollow knight… 

It's my first story ever so if it's not great that's to be expected. So info about the characters. Let's start with other characters first. There will be hornet the knight/ghost and perhaps a few more. And my character is basically just me, not better than me. just normal old me. (yes a self insert if you will.) and i use me/i and you for my character

Also “is for ethan” ‘is for npcs’ ~this is for hornet/others~ 

If you have any suggestions let me know!. Also I might reference other games but they won't play a part in the story. Just to be a reference to other games/ characters from said game.  
Apart from that I think that it is for introduction. I might not upload for a while but it depends….  
Anyway see you next chapter where our one of our characters happen to end up in an unknown land.

P.s some references will have importance. HALF of the time ;) But not to this story. Also not being updated much because LIFE is being.... Disrupting. So either school is in the way or I just forget.... Also again please try to pressure me into working on this. Might help me work on it. And if you want to ask me something (or be a friend) check my account! Anyways thanks!


	2. enter ethan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which we meet ethan and he encounters his first monster and some weird looking things?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey 1st chapter here. i'm not great at writing gore but i tried. and remember i do not own terraria nor hollow knight. terraria belongs to Re-Logic and hollow knight team cherry.

Chapter 1. Enter ethan.

“Hmm w-what? Where am I? Last thing I remember is that I was walking around on a walking path in the forest. And then something just.. Hit me? Then I just. Blacked out? But first things first. Where am i?” the area looks like a forested area, trees here and there and a few mountains and hills in the distance. But they look… blurry? “Oh wait, my glasses, where are they?” After a minute of looking I found them. “Ah much better. now to look around again” trees trees some flatlands

But also is that a? “Is that a person.? Hey you over there.” the man turns around to face you. ‘Ah hello there what is it?’ “where am i?” ‘ your in the roots of doom.’ 

“roots of doom” what sort of name is that?” ‘ It's called that because the creatures around here seem to be stronger than anywhere else here.’ 

stronger creatures what does he mean by that? “What do you mean by stronger creatures?” ‘good question it seems like for some reason the creatures around here have much stronger skin. For example your simple slime. Their gelatin bodys are a bit tougher to break and obtain some slime from them.

“Slimes what do you mean by slimes?” ‘Did you hit your head or something?’ “i don't know i don't remember much before i got here”

‘Oh that's unfortunate. Well fear not i can help. Oh my name ryan by the way some call me the guide because i know a lot of things. If you need help don't be afraid to ask.’

“My name is Ethan and you said you know what to do.” 

‘Yes what is it?’ “why not give me some advice?”

‘Alright to start your going to need a house. How do you make one? It's simple. just cut down a tree and use its wood for a house.’ cut down a tree. How am I going to do that? I nearly cut my leg with an axe when I tried to cut a log. “Excuse me but how am i supposed to do that.?”

‘Oh thanks for reminding me here, take these.’ Inside of the bag there's a brownish axe, a brownish pickaxe and a brownish sword. ‘Inside are a copper axe pickaxe and shortsword.’

‘These should help you survive out here.’ alright but why is he saying to make a house? Why not just go to a town or city? “Excuse me but why not go to a town or city? Wouldn't that be much easier than building a house?” 

‘Well no because of two things. One there are none here because of how dangerous it is and the fact it's on an island. And two no we can't build a boat because it's way too likely we would get eaten by the monsters that roam the oceans. 

“Then how did we even get here? If you're here then there must be a way.” 

‘That is because i am.. Or should I say was part of an adventuring group to these lands. To find out why the creatures here are the way they are.’

“What happened to your old group? Did they die did they leave you.?'' Ryan seems to shudder a second after you mention it.

‘It hurts enough just remembering it but i don't want to speak about it but i will give you your answer. It is both. Anyway you should get to making the house.’

“And can you help?. You look like you can cut down a tree without cutting off your leg?” as i mention that he sighs

‘I would if i even could. I cant cut a tree or mine a bit of stone to save my life.’ oh so is that why he has no house set up yet?

“Alright I'll get to work on the house. Let's start with this tree.” as i start to chop i notice it's not that hard. And after a few minutes it falls. And after it falls it looks like it is already cut very finely. 

“Alright i got the wood but how am i going to make a house out of it?” just how am i meant to keep it stable and not fall and crush us?

It's simple, just try it. Just put it down and let it sit for a moment.’ after he says that you decide “”well he's the guide might as well try”” and as you try it it somehow works? Oh well i don't know where i am so if it helps me i'm not going to argue.

After a while you get a decent house set up. You asked how to make doors and walls and he told you. You discovered the power of the workbench. You don't know how but i feel like i gain knowledge when i'm near it.. And when I'm away I forget. Odd. 

but once you go outside to get some more wood I notice something. Its small greenish jumps sorta high and seems like jelly in a way. “What's this thing? Doesn't look dangerous looks… sorta cute actually.”

The thing jumps closer to you. Then you notice something shimmering from inside it. I decide to find out what it is. “What do you have?” but as you put your hand in it the flesh starts to melt off. Dripping off and then disappearing almost like water. Same with my bood. Oozes out. melts into the slime then disappears it feels like you just jumped into a scalding hot bath or shower. But it's melting your skin off. Reacting on instinct you try to take your arm out but it's not moving. 

Then you remember the sword you were given. You take it out of its bag and swing at it. it starts slightly spraying its gel out of its wound. “WHAT IS THIS THING. GET IT OFF!” you swing more and more and after a few swings. It fully melts into a puddle. “W-what was that? And my hand h-how?” but then the adrenaline wears off. Then the full pain kicks in. before you can scream for long you black out…..

Then you start hearing a voice. Ryan's voice?

‘Hey you ok? Wake up here drink this

Then after those words you taste something in your mouth. But as soon as it gets in you feel like you must vomit

‘Don't You vomit Drink It it will help alot'

Once you hear ryan say those words you decide to power past the awful taste. He has helped you so far and it's likely you will die anyways so you trust him. Its awful taste fades away then you start to regain senses. You don't feel as tired anymore but something feels very off? Weird?  
It's coming from your hand. You bring it up to your face and see the muscle and flesh reforming.

It almost makes you want to vomit.

“Wha-what happened? How long was i out?”

‘You were out for about half of the day. You're quite lucky you were only outside because I fear to imagine what would happen if you weren't close enough. Also helps that you killed the slime.’ so that's a slime? Dang those things HURT a lot. “Well good to know what a slime looks like.” 

‘Yes but now that it's turning night i think i should let you know something.’ What does he mean by let you know? ‘You should not be outside at night. At night such beasts such as zombies and demon eyes as I call them.’ zombies? Demon eyes? What? 

“Alright i'll take your advice.” 

‘Good. but if you must go outside for any reason. Make sure you're well prepared.’ alright not like i planned on that.

After about you'd say 14 hours or so? It starts to turn from night to dusk. And once dusk rose the abominations outside the house left. Zombies running to not rot faster. Eyes flying? Away to not become blind. Finally nice and calm. No need to worry about monsters trying to murder us.

and without the worry you start talking with the guide. ryan tells you that if you want to get better weapons and some armour to go down into some caves. having a good chat 

That was until there was a loud SPLOOSH a bit far away from the house. And at the same moment you and Ryan slightly jumped from the sudden loud noise. “What was that?”

‘I don't know could be a slime. But it sounded way too heavy to be a slime. Can't be a zombie. I'm not going to check on it. You can if you want. But if you get hurt. That's your fault.’ yeah bit rude but i guess i can understand.

But my curiosity got the better of me. “I'm going to check it out. If i get hurt you can say i told you so” so i get prepared and head out the door. As I wander over I make sure to be extra careful after the whole slime incident. 

then I saw something that I was not expecting. But What was I expecting anyway?

one of them looked like a person in a red shawl and wearing a mask that points upwards un a u type shape. 

And the other one looks like the first one but smaller. wearing a grey cloak. and Its horns curve upwards similar to the thing next to it. But the horns look like they have been chipped off. But at the same time almost like it was intentional. but wait?.. Is it? Awake? Unless those are not its eyes?.  


and a mix of red and black in the water. the red looks like blood. but the black? 

and now that i think of it their bodies did look darkish.

and i began to consider my options.

What should i do? Are they friendly? Will they attack me as soon as they see me?. This is most likely a very bad idea but i would not be happy with myself if they were friendly and died out here. But we don't really have beds or couches at the house. But I think I can make a wooden bench or two.

i hope i dont regret this.

So I picked up the smaller one first. And bring them to safety. Then I go back to the taller one. Same thing. After a while I got 2 benches made. One for each. Incase they fall over whilst they sleep.

Once I got the benches made I decided to go get some things. Some more wood and see if i could get some stone.

Surprisingly the stone was easy to get. Not much harder than getting the wood. And got some spider webs. And as i was making my way back home. I heard something coming from inside the house. Sounded like… shouting? And when I opened the door, There were the two things I saved. And almost immediately their gaze shifted to me. in their hands was the things i found in the pond they landed in. both suddenly pointed at me. 

“Uuh. what's going on here?”

and one of the things responded in a vaguely feminine tone. and the other not talking at all.

~Who Are You And how did we get here?~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and in the next chapter we get the other half of the story of how they got here.  
> anyway thanks for reading i'll get more chapters up soon.


	3. enter a hornet and a ghost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which a battle between a hornet and a ghost happens. but their fights get interrupted and they dont know where they are. then they encounter a strange creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey... as the tags say im not good at stories. or fights.

It was just wandering around. Near mindlessly. But hornet was sure of where the little ghost was going. But she could not watch for long. For she has somewhere to wait and protect.

As hornet was waiting she made some more traps for the fight she just knew was coming up. A thorn covered ball suspended by silk. A creation of her own making

She tested them a few times but she got the throwing down. With two flicks of her wrist she got them up. But she realized a problem. If someone were to just hit it hard enough it would most likely be flung off. And she remembers how hard ghost can hit. 

She brushed those thoughts aside as she had to be ready. Not complain about something before the ghost gets here. 

And almost as if it was staged. The soft pitter patter of feet could be heard. There it stood. With their nail fixed up too. 

~so You have arrived. If you wish so badly to learn the secrets of this dead kingdom then prove it. Face me one last time ghost.~ after a few moments they draw their nail. ~Very well.~ and with that the fight started. 

without warning hornet threw her needle out, the ghost dodged it just like last time. And once again as it came back. The knight moves forwards but hornet jumps away. And quickly after dived down at it. She managed to get a hit in. piercing ghost shell causing some void to leak out.

But as hornet jumps away, the ghost does something new. It looks like the white ball thing it shot at its first encounter with hornet. But this time it's different. It's a bit bigger and void black. And just like last time when it hit hornet it felt as if it phased past her. But left her a tid more tired.

Then hornet decided to use her new trick. With a few quick throws and flicks of a wrist. They were up. Three of them were dangling. Suspended like an aspid. But as sharp as a nail. Ghost almost jumped into one but dashed away at the last moment. But what hornet was not expecting was ghost to use them against her.

Ghost hit one and sent it flying into her shoulder. Drawing blood. She quickly removed it from her shoulder and resumed fighting. 

Then hornet did one of her most devastating attacks. With a long thread in her hand she starts whiping it all around her. Catching ghost in the attack. When it got out it looked like a vengfly had tried to eat them and failed.

And then ghost rushed in to attack. She managed to dodge most of the swings but one hit her. Drawing more blood. It hurt but she was trying to ignore it. 

And again the ghost went for an attack. But this time hornet had an idea. 

Ghost swung a few times and missed. It went for another attack. But hornet parried it. Catching little ghost off guard. She got another hit in. a good one at that. Now void is leaking through their body like a faucet. 

Then ghost backed off. And at the same moment globs of soul appeared around them. Hornet realizing this. Knows this is a golden opportunity. And goes in to attack. But she was not expecting what came next. Ghost stopped right before she got too close. But not too early where she was too far away.

They went in for a slash.  
But right before they could slash. Something happened. Pink symbols emanated from underneath ghost cloak. But Before either of them could realize what's going on it felt like they were falling. And before they could realize. There was a loud sploosh. And that was the last thing she heard before she lost consciousness. What happened? And where are we? 

`oh so are you waking up now?` it sounded like a male tone but acting on instincts she picked up for protecting herself she quickly jumps into action. ~Who are you! And why did you take me here!.~ but she realized something very important. ~and where did you our weapons!~

The strange creature waits a moment. Most likely considering if it should tell them

`weapon? Do you by chance mean that?` as he says that he points to a corner in the room. There lay her needle and ghost nail.

Speaking of ghost it woke up. And they were stairing like they usually do. But once they learnt of where their weapons were they went for them. And once they got them she started to ask more questions. ~now where are we?~ as she points her needle at him.

`what do you mean? Surely you have heard of the roots of doom?` as the creature said that hornet started to be more hostile. ~roots of doom? What sort of place is that? Never heard of a place called that in hallownest.~ pushing her needle furthur. 

`WOAH WOAH CAN'T WE TALK THIS OUT? SURELY THERE'S NO NEED TO BE HOSTILE!.`

~well how do we kno-~ but right at that moment. Another one of the strange creatures walked in. they look similar to common bugs. But they lack a carapace or exoskeleton.

And at the same time she moved her weapon towards the thing at the door.

And it responded in a male tone.

“Uh what's going on here?” whats going on here? WHATS GOING ON HERE? Hornet became mad at the question how do we know?. If he ask a question she will ask one. Hornet knows she would ask a question anyway.

~who are you and how did we get here?~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey. short chapter sorry about that. but thanks for reading. ill get working on the next chapter soon.


	4. Quick agreements and spelunking. Kinda....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which. ethan ghost and hornet (just really ethan and hornet) talk about how hornet and ghost got here. and come to a conclusion. then they head into the caves. and hornet and ghost (mostly ghost) encounter a skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey. i think this might be the longest chapter so far. also read the end notes for a question. (ALSO i did use a random number generator for the loot from the chest.)

“Woah woah woah. No need to be hostile!.” Why are they being so hostile? I could understand if it's because they have no idea how she is? Got here. But there's no need to be so aggressive.

“Ok i will answer both as best as i can but first can you put your weapon away?.'' Ethan hopes she will listen. For his own sake. And ryans.

~why should we? How do we know you aren't going to kill us?~ good point. I mean if i woke up in someone's house with no idea how i got there i would be concerned and scared too. 

“Well two things about what you just said. One. because i don't want to risk getting stabbed. And two. Why would I eat something that's not already dead? And edible?”

~well plenty of things are edible. even when not dead. For all we know you could kill us in our sleep. Plenty of other bugs do that. What's to say you won't?~ wait a minute. Bugs? 

“What do you mean by bugs? You look like people in a costume.”

~what do you mean by that? They are everywhere! From the crystal peaks to the deepnest.~ crystal peaks? Deepnest? What?

“I have never heard of the crystal peaks or deepnest. “ what? Was the only thought that ran through hornets mind at that very moment

~then surely you have heard of hallownest.~

“That rings a total of zero bells in my head. Did you hit your head or something?” but quicker than Ethan could realize. Her weapon was right next to his head.

~want to say that.. Again?~

“N-no”

~good. Now how did you get us here? If you never heard of hallownest then how did we get here?~ how is Ethan supposed to know that? He thinks for a moment.

“I don't know. All I know is that I heard a splash. Went out to check it out. Found you two. And brought you back here. Left then came back to this. That's all you're getting out of me because this because it's all I know.”  
~I only slightly believe your story. Only reason is because I remember falling into water. Then hitting my head. Don't take that as I fully trust you. now you asked about me. Now what about you.~

“Well. i don't know what to tell you. I don't remember anything before i got here. And what I do remember is boring. But I did manage to make this house. So if you want information about where we are. Ryans your guy to ask.”

~who is ryan? Is that perhaps him?” she says as she points to him.

“Yes if you need to know something ask him. OH! I just realized. I never introduced myself. My name is ethan. And yours would be?” hornet looks at Ethan for a moment. Considering if she should tell him. His story did match up. He has not tried to pull anything. She decides to tell him.

~my name is hornet. And next to me. I call them ghost. Don't bother trying to talk to them. They can't talk. But they can write. They just aren't good at letters.~ interesting they can't talk. Not like to. Just can't.

~also. What are you? You and Ryan lack any sort of shell or exoskeleton. But instead have flesh instead. Care to explain?~

“Odd question. I'll answer you but first. What are you?”

~I'm part spider and part wyrm. Now you tell me.~

“Alright. I'm a human. And you are right about the no exoskeleton. It's not great for fighting but it does help with some things. But for fighting. It's the worst. But let's move onto other things. Housing. If we are going to be housing two extra people we are going to need more beds. I know how to make them.”

~alright what would the things be?~

“Silk and we can get that with cobwebs and the help of a loom. And to get a loom we need some wood. But to make a loom we need a sawmill. Are you still with me?”

´´ironic he needs silk for the bed. Considering me and my mother were part of the weaver's.´´

~yes so far~ good because this next part is confusing

“Alright then to make a sawmill we need wood and some iron bars for the saw. And some chains to rotate the saws. But to get chains we also need iron and we can find iron in caves. And from what Ryan said they are a dangerous place. But also have very useful stuff. Still with me?” I hope so because this is super confusing.

~yes but it is getting a bit difficult with how fast you talk.~  
“Yes i thought so… that is a problem i have. So i'm planning on going to the caves. And i'm wondering if you would like to help me?” hornet stood still for a few moments yet again.

~.... Yes if not only to explore but to also find some food.~

“Well we do have rabbits up here. Oh you don't know what they are. They are small, fuzzy and have some meat. But still willing to go with me?” with no moment of thinking she just said 

~yes perhaps we could find something down there. Ghost you in? Ghost as she called them looked up. And nodded

“Alright let us prepare. I'll grab my weapon and you two get ready. They both nodded. Alright off to get my weapon. Or should i say. Craft one. After talking with Ryan he said a wooden bow and sword will be handy. And he already had the stuff for the arrows. After a while of hammering wood into place. Ethan emerged with his weapons. A wooden bow and a wooden sword.

“Are we ready?”

~yes and so is ghost. Let's get going.~ but right before they opened the door ryan came rushing out `WAIT! Here take these.` as he says that he hands us a strange star shaped bottle with a blue liquid inside. `These are recall potions. Should you find yourselfs pinned you can escape. Take this bag it's very useful for storage. Hornet takes one but ghost declines. Oh and take these as well. They are copper axes and pickaxes. Should you find something you like you can get it.`

Hornet puts it into her bag and ghost... Just absorbed it. Ill ask later. Assuming I remember

~ok thanks but i don't know why i would need an axe or pickaxe. But i'll take it~ and with that we open the door and step outside. Around noon. Pretty and calm…. That was until hornet… hissed?

~WHAT IS THIS? IT'S LIKE A MASSIVE AND SUPERCHARGED LUMAFLY!~ wha- oh i think she means the sun.

“That's the sun. don't look directly at it. It will hurt. And your eyes will take some time to adjust. The caves will be darker. Let's hurry. And keep your eyes to the ground. It will help you see.”

~alright the sooner we get away from this the better. Don't know how you can handle this thing.~

“Trust me it's easy when your eyes get used to it. The cave is a bit up ahead.” and with that they resume their travels. After a few minutes of talking and walking. They make it to the cave.

“Well. here we are. Let's go in.” ( author here. these parts will mostly be descriptions not much talking unless they find something or have something to note)

~this is much better. I can actually see.~  
“Lucky you. I can't see in the dark naturally. Unless we find something to help with that I'm going to use torches.”

~huh sounds bad. Also what's a Torch?~

“This!” and with that I took out the torch. And sparked the flame and there we go. Hornet looks at it

~huh so that's a torch. It's like a lumafly.~

“And if i had to guess lumaflys emit light?”

~yes that is correct.~ and with that they resumed walking. Ethan placed a torch here and there. They found some pots. But Ethan tripped on one before he could see them and found some rope. Ethan decided to smash the other pots. And one of them had torches and another throwing knives?

“Odd”

~what do you mean?~

“oh nothing. Just something we could use to protect ourselves.”

~good. But we don't need them. We have our own weapons.~ and with that they continued onward. Not much, just some more pots and walls. Untill

“What's that? Looks like a chest? In Fact i think it is a chest.” and with that ghost started to approach it. And they attacked it

“That's not how you open a chest. You must lift it up. Like this.” Ethan approaches the chest and lifts the lid. Inside, Ethan finds a wooden boomerang and 8 bars of something. a lot of rope and a square bottle with a brown liquid inside.

“Well this looks useful. Don't know what is in this bottle. I'll ask the guide. What do you think? “

~Yes the rope will help. But what is that?~ Said hornet pointing at the wooden boomerang.

“That is a boomerang. How it's supposed to work is you throw it and it comes back. And it may be wood but it can hurt.”

~interesting. Should help you. Our weapons are good enough.~ alright thought ethan. And with that they went onwards. Finding some ores. Hornet asked what they were and Ethan explained and by then they mostly got the ore. Ethan could ask ryan what these are when they get back. They found some more ore. But this or ethan knows what it is right away from its colour.

“That's gold!. If you find any, get it!. It's super strong from what I remember. We… or at least i can make good weapons out of it. And armour.”

~alright considering you lack a shell it should be useful.~ they continued onwards. Got some cobwebs and some more ores and gold. And going deeper they found another chest. This one gold. “Hey, I found another chest.”

~then open it. Lets see what's inside.~ and with that. Ethan opened the chest. And inside was a bottle that held a…. Cloud? Next to it was some bottles with a red liquid. A strange looking rectangle that feels heavy. And 14 torches.

~what is that?~ hornet says as she points to the bottle.

“Your guess is as good as mine,” says ethan. Putting it around his waistband

After some more caving and getting things such as ores and cobwebs they decided to head home but something catches everyone's eyes. A strange rocky red heart shaped crystal. Ghost being the most curious immediately goes for it. “Wait for us. Who knows what might be there-” but before Ethan could finish that sentence there was an echoing click. “Oh no… I don't like that, let's hurry. For all we know it could be a trap.” they get the crystal. But then. ~what was that noise?~

“Sounds like. Rattling?” rattling? What could make that noise…

~what is that?~ it looks like an animated human skeleton.

“Is that a skeleton? But how… actually. Nevermind. I saw a slime that's corrosive. Heared zombies and something about eyes that fly?. So i'm not going to be surprised if that's real.” then the skeleton pulled a bone from itself. And threw it at us. Hornet and ghost dodged. Ethan didn't.  
He was so confused that he did not move. Why would it remove a bone from itself just to throw at us.

Ethan expected it to hurt. But not this bad. It felt like someone threw a brick on your head. And if Ethan had to guess. He might get a concussion. “OW that feels like a rock just landed on my head.” when the skeleton went to do it again. Ethan dodged and got up closer. Just close enough for his boomerang to reach. With a throw with force behind it. It went flying. It hit it, chipping some bone off of it. And the boomerang came back. Another throw cracked it more.

It went to throw again but this time. It was angled at hornet or ghost. Hard to tell because of how close they are. Hornet dodge but ghost. There was a bone on…. Bone? Sound. And after that ghost seemed angry. Or at least as angry as they can look without moving eyes. Or a mouth. Going after it. Ghost whacked it with their nail. And did chip it a fair bit. Then Ethan joined in. throwing his boomerang. After another hit. The webs of cracks shattered. Cutting it in half. Dead. Ethan thinks. Or at least as dead a dead being can be. “Well good thing it is dead... Despite it being dead. Shall we leave?.\

~yes let's get out of here.~ “alright here take these.” Ethan hands everyone a recall potion. Drink this. Ryan said it will take us home.” With that Ethan opened the bottle. But before he could get a drink, hornet said something.

~wait what about ghost? How will they drink this?~ oh. Good point.

“Well let's hand them one. Wait for them to find a way to use it if they can. Here take this.” Ethan hands Ghost a potion. Ghost holds it for a moment. Opens the lid and puts it under its cloak. Then in a flash of blue light. They are gone.

~well did it work?~ “i think it did. Now you try.”

~alright here goes nothing.~ After a sip they vanish.

Ethan sighs. “My turn.” he takes a sip. Than a bomb of flavour hits his tongue. Then a light and then he returns. “Well that wasn't too bad.'' A glance around shows hornet and ghost are nearby. They all return back to the house. And then start talking.

~that was weird. But we are still alive. So thats something.~

“Same here. But lets talk with the guide about the stuff we have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im wondering if i should cut out the stuff they do in the caves. unless they find something new. or find a new monster. also did some editing...


	5. ore deposit and a dream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter. but something happens.

“Hey ryan. Can you potentially tell us what we found? I'm sure I know what this is. Its gold!.'' Ethan says as he points to the gold.

`yes that is gold. And let me see what you have found.` after ryan says that ethan hornet and ghost grab the stuff they found. Dropping the strange brick. The bottle thing. the bottle with brown liquid. And the heart crystal thing. But once the crystal is put down. Ryans eyes perk up.

`That is a life crystal. They are rare crystal formations with a special magical proportie. If one were to shatter it the one who cracked it open gets the magical dust in it. It is unknown how they are formed. But if one uses it there skin becomes a little bit tougher to break. And also thanks to the magic from the crystal. Blood flow is sped up. Meaning if you were to get hurt. Your blood gets the white blood cells and stuff like that there quicker. But it's super small. You need a reported amount of 5 to really notice the blood speed difference. But the skin. With 20 your skin will be hard to pierce so should you get in a fight you are more likely to win. Anyway now for the other thing.`

`this bottle here is called a cloud in a bottle. Interesting little things. They say if you wear one on a belt you can jump off a cloud. And speaking of which you got something you can put this one on?`

“Yes I do. But what do they mean by jump from a cloud?.”

`i will teach you this in a bit. Right now we need to find out what we can make with this stuff.`

`you have 1 bar of iron. And enough gold ore for 13 bars, with those 13 bars you can make one of two things. A gold sword. Or gold pickaxe.` gold pickaxe or sword?

“I want to make the gold sword. How can i make it?”

`Well to start you need a furnace. To make that you need some stone for the inside. Torches to start the fire. And wood for fuel.` ok thought ethan. But then he remembered the loom.

“Oh what about the loom? Sense we have surprise… visitors? Guest? I should make some housing stuff” If we are going to have guests we need to make beds and couches.

`ah yes about that. This may be one bar of iron but it's just enough for the sawmill to make the loom. But we have another issue.` 

“Issue? What could it be?”

` you do not have enough iron for an anvil. But enough for a sawmill. So while i work on the beds you should go back into the caves and get some more iron. Who knows. Perhaps you might find some more things.` oh great more caving. Ethan thought.

~alright. It was ok who knows? Perhaps Ryan is right.~ she is right. I doubt ryan is wrong.

“Ok let's get ready to head back down. Hope you all are ready.” hornet nods. And ghost nods. Good ethan thinks. 

“Alright we will head back down soon. But one last thing ryan. What are theses?'' Ethan says as he puts down two bottles filled with different liquids. One red. One brown.

` ah the red one is a lesser healing potion. It's what I gave you when you nearly died. And the brown one is a builder potion. It allows the consumer to build quicker. Even im not   
sure how it works.` huh something ryan does not know about? Odd. thought ethan

“Huh. well shall we head back down?” hornet and ghost nodded. Good ethan thought. Lets get goi- ~ris- shin- not t- imply- sle- on th- deserve- a rest….. Wa- sme- ash-~ W-What was that? What was that voice ethan thought. It sounded male. But what could that have been? Ethan wonders. But before he could finish. He was hit by a wave of tiredness. 

“Actually i think we should take a break. Im feeling tired all of a sudden.”

~what you're tired? Already? Fine fine. But once you're ready we are leaving.~ good ethan though. Some rest. And with that Ethan took a chair. And drifted off to sleep. But once he was asleep he saw something. Not much but there was something. With something orange all over their body. Holding a pistol in a sewer like area. But before ethan could see more. He started to wake up. Leaving him with more questions. But those can wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh what could that dream be about?


	6. Deep caves and discoveries.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview of a not yet finished chapter. I feel like I owe you it due to not updating.  
> Also some info at the end!  
> SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT AT THE END PLS READ

The day started like any other. Except with 2 extra people in the house. And with the beds done that meant they had a place to sleep. That's good. No more sleeping on chairs.

~about time you woke up.. I was about to head out myself.~ what? Ethan thought to himself. We were supposed to go caving. But i got tired. 

“Alright im ready. Lets go.” Ethan said. And with that they went off back to the cave from yesterday. But along the way they encountered a small blue blob. ~what is that? Reminds me of one of the fools at the sanctum.~ what about a sanctum? But more importantly this slime in front of us. Before anyone could do something Ethan ran forward with his shortsword. Cutting it in half. Killing it.

“Good riddance. Hate those things from the one time I encountered them before. At Least we got some gel from it.” 

~what was that? And why do you hate them?~ good question ethan thought.

“Well when I first got here i put my hand in it. And... Lets just say it melted my hand.” Ethan shudders from the mere memories. 

~sounds unpleasant. It reminds me of something from home.~ after saying that hornet remember something… something VERY important.

~wait… HOW COULD WE FORGET ABOUT THIS?~

"Forget about what?" What could they be forgetting?

~it's not something you should worry about from what I heard but before we got warped here there was a infection going around. And ghost over there seemed like they were going to do something about it…~ in response ghost looked up. Almost as if catching on.

"Oh? Also I keep forgetting about ghost. Sorry about that." (1) I keep forgetting about him because he… it? Nah them. Keep forgetting about them because they are so tiny and quiet

And my reward? A look from ghost.

~yeah. When I first met them I thought they would die to the husks below the greenpath. And yet the continue anyway. Even besting me in combat twice.~

Wait they fought each other?

~but we are getting off track. Without any one doing something about the infection what will happen? The infection has not been stopped. And the seal weakened. The infection is just leaking out. And nobody to stop it… what will happen if it grows all over hallow nest. And what if it finds… a strong being or its corpse. But enough of this. Let's go into the caves.~

And after that long talk from hornet we get back on track 

Entering the same cave as last time nothing happened except encountering a few slimes here and there. And a new coloured slime. It was the same as others but its outer slimy skin was much more durable. Ghost and hornet doing most of the work on the slimes.  
But once they reached where they left last.

"Well here we are. Lets continue. And keep your eyes on the surroundings. If you find any gold get it. We need a lot" 

~why do we need this gold anyway.~ good point

"Well I intended to get Ryan to help me make some new armor and weapons. And get you two armor too. Although we need to find a way for you two. But I'll explain more later. Back to exploring. And if you see something interesting call it out"

Along the way we got some gold Iron and some copper. But as we continued we heard. The tell tale signs of a skeleton. But instead of just standing in confusion everyone jumped into action.

Ethan threw his boomerang and ran up to stabbed it with his copper shortsword.

Ghost ran up gave it a good whack and then. Almost as if it came from ghost themselves. A big white half circle with half of it being like a comets tail. And dark orbs for eyes. Went flying right at the skeleton. Putting some nice cracks all over it. And Ethan stood there. Completely and utterly confused

However hornet was not and she proceeded to deal the final strike. Throwing her needle to the cave ceiling she pulled herself up and as she approached the ceiling she removed the needle from the wall and started falling towards the skeleton. 

She held her needle right above her right shoulder. Right as she got near its Head she threw the needle into its head. Killing it. And for some reason some coin like things dropped from it. They had a copper color and two of them had a silver color.

Ghost rushed over and just picked them up. Putting them under there cloak. Never to be seen again. Or so Ethan assumed.

~huh another one of those. But we dispatched it quickly. And it dropped something reminds me of geo.~

"Geo? And that is what exactly?"

~it's currency from hallow nest.~

("Ah that's right. Kind of so focused on survival I forgot. And I just now forgot to mention that I'm an amnesiac." ~reminds me of another person from home. A scholar by the name of Quirrell. Odd fellow I nearly impaled his skull when I thought he was a mere grave robber. But a magic protection spell stopped that. After that I let him pass. I'm not exactly sure myself.~ "You were not sure? You act and sound like the type of per- or I guess bug. To be unsure." ~Well I was younger back then.~ "Well all right then back to caving." As they continue on their journey Ethan can't help but recall something hornet said. ~what if it finds a strong being. Or at least its corpse~ what does she mean by that? Oh well. That can come later. And so. Onward the crew went. Deeper into the caves they found more gold here and there. Shining yellow beauty revealing their presence. 

\------------------------------------------NOT FINISHED. ALSO CHAPTER 8 CONCEPT/WHATEVER----------------------------------------------------

The desert was stormy. We have been traveling it for the past few days. Before we left we got some more equipment. We managed to get enough gold to get me and everyone weapons and armor. I got I golden bow and a broadsword. I got golden armor. 

Hornet and ghost both got a gold cloak thing. Like chest armor but more flexible.  
Hornet got a golden needle. She claim it was heavy but was not... Annoyed? She explained that it will help when she drops on some monster. 

Also got her a magic infused gold dagger. If she hit something it bounced onto something else. And ghost also got a gold infused nail but also a ruby staff. 

As for other things I figured out from Ryan how to use the cloud in a bottle. And some type of boots called Hermes boots. I did not even need ryan to tell me how they worked. Just run and they work there magic. Hornet got something called a coin of deceit or something like that. Looks neat. Don't remember why we got it. And ghost got. Some sort of blue jelly. And I have no idea what it does. But got to do something. Because if a bottle lets me jump twice then that lets them do something.

But as I was thinking I felt something. Akin to a rumble. And I guess hornet noted it too. Because she started to look around with her needle out. As she did so she said.

~something BIG is approaching. Be ready.~

And once the sand started to make a mound in a worm like fashion. I got ready. This is it. This is something massive compared to everything else so far. And something told me running is not a option.

The grains of sand rose ever higher until at last… it showed itself.

It was long. Brown worm creature with small grooves along its body. Protrusions looking like spikes ran along its body.

At its… head were two… horns. They go upward starting to line up with its gaping maw of a mouth. Then they curve inward. Like a hook. Meant to trap prey once in its mouth.

Then. It dove back under moving towards us.

and that's all they can think of before the fight begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that i keep on forgetting about this. schools been annoying I'm just trying to have fun and my brain just ignores it.  
> so for anyone wondering where i have been. that is my answer.
> 
> (1) I might forget about ghost lol.
> 
> This chapter is not fully done! Just wanted to give you guys and gals something to read white waiting! Also thank you for waiting so long!
> 
> Also chapter 8 is is our first boss! Wonder who it is? If you play the calamity mod you know!
> 
> Three things
> 
> 1\. I'm not updating much because of school and I'm lazy and forget things. Also. If you want to past this to ff.net you can. And infact if you want to take it you own direction go ahead. Just make sure its known this is the original and keep yours original.
> 
> 2\. This WILL be the longest chapter so far.
> 
> 3 VERY IMPORTANT. I'm wondering if I should include more hollow knight stuff. Here are your options
> 
> 1\. (this is what will happen at minimum.)  
> The hollow knight and radiance end up at the area Ethan hornet and ghost are. Hollow joins them but before they do something happens to them. And the radiance flees and hides until she can fight again.
> 
> 2\. More hollow knight bosses appear. I.e nosk. Broken vessel. And more. As well as option one.
> 
> 3\. The gang try's to kill the radiance but in her panic they end up at hallownest and go thru that stuff. Leading to a separate story. Leading up to 1. Ghost kicking radiance shins in. 2. Hornet getting closure on ghosts fate. 3. Ethan.... He's just confused.
> 
> (Will happen but will be more like a slight time travel fix and freakofyournatures a not so hollow knight(please do go check it out 10/10.))
> 
> Not so hollow knight in the sense of the vessels know what will happen. 
> 
> Coming the year 30xx

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! more chapters will be up soon.


End file.
